Never Back Down
by xxLostxLovexx
Summary: I knew in an instant that I was going to die.. But the funny thing was That I wasen't scared. Not one bit.
1. Him

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series or the people in them. The only thing I own is the plot of this story and they characters that I create.

" He just thinks he's better then everybody else. Even though he's not." Simon Lewis Complained. His statement was targeted to his best friends who weren't listening.

"were you saying something?" Isabelle Lightwood asked while stifling a yawn. She turned her head to look at her other best friend who was asleep on the table.

" I was saying that my cousin was coming in tomorrow." Simon said while bending his head down towards the sleeping girls form. "You know you could atleast pretend that you were listening..You didn't have to fall asleep on the table."

"Too much effort.. Not listening and sleeping is way way easier." Clary Fray stretched her arms and leaned back into the chair she was sitting in.

He glared and Izzy Said,

"OHH! You mean Kelvin the really hot one?" Simon shook his head.

"No I mean Josh." He said with a mouth full of distaste.

Izzy jumped back a little and said "Oh the one who hates you and tried to push you off a cliff last summer."

"Yeah, The one who also likes Clary." This snapped the red haired girl back into the conversation.

"Say what now?" She asked. Simon turned to her..

"Josh..He likes you.. Crazy about you actually. He lowered his voice. "He has a picture of you in his refrigerator."

She shuddered from the cold chill that went up her spin. "Why in the refrigerator?"

Izzy laughed. "It's probably where he keeps all his victims at."

Clary looked scared.

"Victims? He's a murderer?" She whispered her eyes large with fear.

Simon laughed.

"Well His shrink say's he's not..He says he's not..so I guess not..But he sure does have the look down."

"When did you say he was coming again?" Clary asked with curiosity written all over her face.

"Sometime today. Why?" Simon looked at her.

"Shoot. I was hoping that I would be on my way to France. I leave there for an art school all summer."

**Clary's P.O.V**

"All summer?" Simons said in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Yeah remember I told you this like last week. I got accepted to go to France for an art program. I might be good enough to get a scholarship to go there for the Art's Academy. It's like their sister school or something."

"Oh..yeah I must of forgotten." Simon said while looking down at the ground. Clary was going to ask what was wrong but didn't have the time.

They all of a sudden heard whispers and the crowd started parting like the red sea as a dark shadow came towards them. Whatever Izzy said about was true. He was scary..In a gorgeous way. He was so beautiful it was absolutely terrifying. If you've never meet one of these people you are lucky. Your probably wondering how someone gorgeous could be scary...heck I would have been wondering to if I wasn't looking at it right now. He was so...perfect. He had no flaw. His hair laid perfectly on his delicate head, his teeth were so white good old St. Nick's beard couldn't have compared. And they were straight. A dentist's dream. His eyes were the color of the ocean, but seemed evil in a way. He smiled at me and I got chills. Normally I would say that's because he's so cute...but this was chills of fright. He looked at me and said quietly,

"Hello Clary."

I stepped closer to Simon and whispered. "Hi Josh"


	2. Josh Lewis

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal Instruments. I do Own Josh though.**

_****

Clary's POV:

Josh turned his attention to Simon.

"Cousin Simon." He said properly and stiffly.

"Faggot." Simon said while wrapping a protective arm around me. The two stared at each other with such hatred it was definitely a sin. Izzy shot a glance at me. She looked concerned. I was probably so pale right now. I turned my gaze to the people throwing a Frisbee around. Josh followed my gaze. I watched the other person throw it back, and I realized it was slightly off course. The person who just threw obviously had no athletic skill whatsoever. Then it smacked Simon in the face. I let out a squeak and he muttered,

"I'm fine." I looked at the red, swollen mark on his head.

"That was weird." I muttered. Simon must have terrible luck.

Izzy was staring at Josh when she replied.

"It certainly was."

Josh glared at her and Simon panicked.

"Josh, my mom told me to send you to the house when you got here...do you remember where it is?" He was clearly trying to get him away from us. Josh looked straight at me.

"No. Maybe I need someone to show me." He muttered.

"Josh...Clary needs to stay here and wait for her brother." Simon said desperately. Josh turned his eyes on me and studied my face. All of the sudden I got the feeling of a lab creature being studied. His gaze was so intense that it was extremely uncomfortable.

"She doesn't mind. As long as you come Simon." Josh replied. I gasped. It was as if he _read my mind._ Was I that easy to read? Izzy always told me I was predictable but I didn't realize it had gotten that bad! Simon gave him a stern look and said urgently,

"Alright. I'll come. Izzy _go home." _She nodded and ran in the direction of her house. Well, glad to see she was going to stick by her friends no matter what. Josh was looking at me again. I wished he wouldn't do that. It scared me. _Like a lab creature, _I thought. He smiled.

"I don't mean to scare you."

I looked at him with wide eyes.

"H-how did you know that?" I asked. If he didn't really know I was scared before he knew it now. He smirked.

"It's in your eyes." He said simply. Somehow I didn't believe him. And somehow he knew that. Again the phrase _mind reading _flew to my head. I looked at him through the corner of my eyes, and he was staring at me and smirking. I turned my thoughts to Simon. He noted my fear and took my hand with a reassuring smile. He's wonderful. I love him. Wait...do I love Simon? Hmmm...odd. I looked at Josh and he had a frustrated look on his face.

"Here we are. Bye Josh." Simon said as we arrived at the front of his house. Josh shot another glare in Simon's direction and took off running into the house. I shuddered and Simon hugged me.

"He scares me." I muttered into his shirt.

"He scares me too." Simon looked down at me and said,

"Clary, he made that Frisbee hit me."

"What? That's ridiculous, Simon!" I replied.

"And it's like he _reads minds,_ you know? He always knows. It's freaky." Simon muttered. He sounded very bothered. I nodded in agreement.

"Why does he hate you so much?" I asked.

Simon shrugged.

"He didn't always. In fact, we used to be best friends."

"What happened?" I asked.

"Don't know. Just one day...around the time you moved here actually...he started hating me." Simon said with a frown. I nodded and said,

"One thing I know is... Josh Lewis scares me. A lot."

"Yeah.. Just don't let him get to you okay? And Just try to stay away from at all times but if you have to just don't stay around for a long time." He looked me in the eyes. His brown eyes that were usually so full of laughter were replaced with fear and worry. "Promise me that?"

"I promise Si" I looked up at towards the house and saw Josh staring at us through the window. A glare on his face. I quickly switched my gaze back towards Simon.

"I think you better get home." He said while running his fingers through his hair.

I gave a slight nod and both of us turned and headed down the way we first came.


	3. Stupid Moves

**Authors Note: I know some of you have noticed that these chapters are short but trust me they get longer along the way!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own mortal instruments .**

Simon walked me home with a lot of backward glances. It was almost as if he were scared for our lives. Little did I know that expression was something I should have taken very seriously.

"Here you are." Simon said as he looked over his shoulder. I looked at him and said,

"Are you sure you'll be okay staying at your house? The couch is always open." Simon bit his lip. I could tell he wanted nothing more than to be away from Josh. He shook his head.

"No. I need to be there." I nodded and hugged him again before walking inside. Izzy was sitting on the couch talking to Jonathan in a low voice. When I shut the door, they jumped.

"Hey Izzy, John." I said. They nodded and I sat down beside Izzy.

"Soo...Josh...he's one creepy dude ain't he?" I asked. Izzy laughed flatly and said,

"Yep...real freaky. Listen; do you know what tomorrow is?"

"Thursday." I replied. Izzy shook her head and said,

"The Forth of July. You know...fireworks?" Izzy said. I nodded. She continued,

"So I was thinking...to get our minds off this freaky dude...let's all go down to the beach and watch the fireworks."

"No. I have to stay with my family." I replied. I WISH. No, instead I said,

"SURE! Sounds great! Meet you around 8?" I asked.

Stop. Rewind. Freeze. Edit. Big mistake Clary. Big mistake.

"Sounds good to me! I'll see of Simon can meet us there!" Izzy said. I nodded. She stood up to leave and once she was gone, I turned to Jonathan.

"What were you two talking about?"

He had this look of sadness in his eyes when he said, "Clary...if I told you to stay away from Simon...would you do it?"

I narrowed my eyes, "No. I wouldn't. why?"

He looked me square in the eyes when he said quietly, "Because...either that or one of you is going to die."

I looked at him and my heart sank.

"What?"

**Authors Note Again: Thanks for reading! And Please Please leave a review and let me know what you think! It only takes like 2 minutes : D and don't forget to read my other stories!**


	4. Reasoning Never Works

**Authors Note: Hey! Well Here's the next chapter for never back down! I hope you like it! And I know its short but trust me they are going to start getting longer very soon! Trust me my chapters are usually like 1,000 or something words but I want to take this story slow so yeah. Anywhooo here's the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series.**

I felt like an eighteen wheeler had slammed into me. I looked up to Jonathan and said in a shaky voice,

"W-What...?" He took a deep breath.

"Izzy told me."

"Okay, this is so not funny John! I know I got you good on April Fool's day...but this is going too far!" I screamed.

"Clary...I'm not joking. Last time the freak was here...Izzy heard him talking. There's something about you and Simon together he HATES. He'll do anything to keep you two apart. Please...for me and Mom and Izzy...stay away from him. Forget him." Jonathan begged. I sat stunned.

"And if I don't...?"

"He will murder you." Jonathan said while looking down at his hands.

"How long are we talking?" I asked.

"Just until he leaves. Simon knows about this...but apparently he doesn't want to stay away from you." John answered. I could tell he wasn't very happy with Simon choices.

"No! This has to be a joke! Stuff like this doesn't happen in real life! Boys that are gorgeous but evil, boys that seem to read minds, crazy mind reading murderers...WHEN DID MY LIFE TURN INTO A HARRY POTTER BOOK?" Jonathan put a hand on my shoulder and said,

"Breathe in...okay, now let it out." I turned to him.

"Johnnyboy Don't take this the wrong way but.. I don't believe this boy wants to kill me and Simon. Sure, he may look pretty scary...but he's just misunderstood. Just like this. It's all a misunderstanding. Now I'm going to go to my room, go to sleep, then tomorrow I'm going down to the beach with Izzy and I'm inviting Simon." Jonathan paled when he said,

"No...Clary please just listen to me...-

"No. You've had your little laugh. Now I'm going to bed. Goodnight." I ran up the stairs and went into my room. My last thought before I went to sleep was Simon.

**P.S: Please review and tell me what you think! Please and Thank you!**

**P.P.S: Don't forget to read my other stories! It would mean a lot!**


	5. Ohh Crap

**Authors Note: Okayyy People! This story is going to be a little farfetched but eh oh well. I like it that way. But I haven't updated this story in a while so I figured I should probably do that before I leave for a week. But anyways here you guys go chapter 5!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series. I do own Josh but I don't really like to claim him but you guys will see why later on ha-ha ****J foreshadowing gotta love it! **

"Come on! Pick up already!" I screamed into the phone. This was the thirteenth time I've called and no one ever picks up. Maybe he believed that crap and was avoiding me. Hmmm. Nah. I picked up the phone and dialed again. After the third ring, Simon finally picked up.

"Clary! Stop calling me!" He whispered into the phone.

"You don't want to talk to me?" I asked in a hurt voice.

"No. Of course I want to...but it's too...dangerous for me to. You know that. Izzy told me she told Jonathan last night so I know He told you" He replied.

I laughed bitterly and said,

"Simon, do you seriously believe Josh would kill us? I mean, come on that's a little riduckulous don't ya think?"

I heard Simon sigh on the other end,

"I seriously believe he would." Simon replied in a serious tone.

"Simon this is ridiculous! I'm going to the beach with Izzy tonight at eight, and I REALLY want you to come. Whether you do is your decision. Goodbye." I hung up the phone and walked into my closet for something to wear tonight.

* * *

**8:00 p.m. **

**Fourth of July. **

**Independence Day.**

"Hey Izzy!" I said cheerfully. She smiled and glanced behind me. I noted her drift.

"He's not coming." I muttered sadly.

"Wrong again." I heard someone mutter behind me. I turned around to see Simon standing there. I hugged him and said,

"I thought you weren't coming!"

"Well Josh had to drive up to San Francisco today so he won't be a threat." Simon replied while shrugging. I smiled and Jonathan came up to us.

"Can I join you?" He asked. Izzy smiled and said,

"Of course."

Simon set out a blanket on the concrete and we all sat down to watch the fireworks. Simon tried to do a cartwheel and fell on his butt. I laughed and sat between my two best friends. We all smiled and laughed together as the fireworks went off. John was seated beside Izzy; his arms propping him up while he said something to Izzy making her laugh and roll her eyes while pushing him slightly. Me and Simon were watching them in amusement, not bothering to even began to think of telling each other how we feel. The lights lit up on our faces, reminding us we have it made. Or so we thought. Halfway through the fireworks, I felt something slam into my head. The last thing I heard before my world went black was Simon screaming my name.

* * *

When I woke up and looked around, I discovered I was in a long, dark, cold room.

"Hello!" I screamed a few times before someone came walking slowly up to me with deliberate, menacing strides.

"Josh..." I muttered. He smiled warmly down at me. There were so many thoughts buzzing through my mind I couldn't even say anything else.

"Why hello Clary! Seems as though you've woken up! I was beginning to get worried!"

"W-Where am I?" I asked. He smiled.

"You're at my house." he replied.

"And why the hell am I here?" I asked as my anger rose.

"I need your help." Josh said, smiling that beautiful, cold smile of his.

"With what?" I asked, alarmed.

"Murder." He replied as if it was no big deal.

"Excuse me?" My voice was shaking.

"Oh, you heard me." Josh replied. All I could ask myself was who. He studied my face and said,

"My dear cousin." I felt my eyes burn.

"Si-Simon...?" I asked.

"That's right princess." I shook my head and said,

"No..." He smiled and pulled out a knife. It gleamed in the light. Swiftly as if he materialized there, he was standing beside me and put the cold metal to my throat. I felt tears streaming down my face.

"Why..." I asked. He smiled and lowered the knife.

"Because, he's captured you heart...now I'm gonna take his." I shuddered and said,

"You're sick..." He grinned again and said,

"You bet I am."

"Even if I didn't love Simon, I would NEVER love you!" I screamed. He smiled.

"Of course you wouldn't. But if you knew how many people's lives were at stake, you might. You just might." I sat in a stunned silence. How had this happened to me?

He continued.

"I know Simon's weaknesses. Which is You. So...you just have to call him, tell him where you are and that you need help, and then your part will all be over." I felt that same chill go through me when I said,

"Then...?"

"I kill him." He replied.

"I won't do it." I hissed. He smirked.

"Oh yes you will. Or I'll kill him and make you watch." Josh replied.

"I'm not going to lead my best friend to his death!" I whispered. He smiled and raised the blade to my skin again.

"NO I WON'T DO IT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs, tears rolling down my face.

"If you don't..." He pressed the blade harder against my throat. I gritted my teeth.

"I would rather die than betray my own friends and family and lead them to their death."

"Oh how noble. Too bad I wasn't talking about your life..." He said. My eyes widened. I needed to escape. He smiled and said,

"All the doors are locked; windows barred, and people guarding everywhere. Good luck escaping."

**P.S: Soo what do you people think? SEE this chapter is longer lol. Anyway Please review! Maybe like 10 reviews and I will update again as soon as I get back from my trip! Ohh and maybe I will make you guys a cake this time? Or Cookies?**

**P.P.S: Please Read My Other stories! They are great too!**


	6. This is soo not going well

**Authors Note: Hey! Well I was bored so I decided to update this story lol. I hope you guys like it I didn't really know how to go with this chapter so I just kinda wrote and stuff but yeah. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series. I do own Josh unfortunately. **

Clary's POV:

He smiled coldly and walked out, leaving me in the cold room. I let out a sob and curled into a ball by the wall before falling asleep.

* * *

I woke up feeling the cold floor against my bare shoulder. Shaking, I propped myself up and looked around. I couldn't be sure if it was night or day due to the lack of windows. I sighed and sat with my back toward the wall. I played with a loose string on my tank top and started singing 'Dj got us falling in love again" to myself. Then I sang 'All In" and before I knew it I had sung every song I'd ever remembered by heart. I sighed in boredom and screamed out,

"Hey! Somebody come here!"

Josh swiftly walked in. I scowled and said,

"If you're going to lock me in here, at least give me something to do."

He smirked and reached into his pocket. He threw a tennis ball at me with humor and said,

"Knock yourself out princess."

He left with me wishing him to Hell. I sighed and tossed it idly in my hands. I was thinking so hard, trying to find an escape route. But, there was nothing. It seems he thought of everything. I reached into my pocket, hoping to find my pepper spray. My brothers words flew back to me.

"_Always keep this with you, I may want to protect you from everything, but I'm not superman"_

He would be so disappointed in me. Then for some reason unknown to me, another thing something I heard off of TV flew to my mind.

"_Um excuse me? If I can fit through this vent so can somebody else! We're gonna have to work on that." _

The vents.

Of course! I can't believe I didn't think about that! I mean gosh! Jonathan made me watch about a million spy movies! With this spurge of hope, my eyes scanned the room.

I felt my heart sink though as I realized, there were no vents. This room was unheated and not air conditioned. But...then why was it so cold? I thought about how Simon had never told me where his Dad's side of the family originated,

"Hey Josh!" I screamed. He finished his conversation with the guards around my door and said,

"What?"

"Where exactly am I?" I asked. He raised his eye brows.

"Simon never told you where my hometown is?" He asked. I shook my head. He smirked.

"You're in the Mountains of Colorado." Josh replied.

"Come again?" I asked.

"Colorado, and the coldest part too."

"You were born here?" I asked.

"Yes." Josh replied.

"That explains why your heart is so cold."

He just smirked and left the room. Great! How the hell could this get any worse? Not only am I being forced to kill the person I love, I'm in a room without heating, oh and I'm in damn Colorado!

I sighed and continued to throw the tennis ball up in the air. On about the forth throw, I threw it too hard and it hit the ceiling. The large tile moved slightly to show a large black vent. I gasped and silently prayed Josh didn't hear the tennis ball hit the ceiling. After about three minutes of continuous praying, I let out my breath and looked at the bare room.

The ceiling was very far from the floor. There was no way I could reach up there. I needed something to get up there. But first, I needed to shut the vent. If Josh saw that he would be sure to move me to a room without ceiling tiles.

My eyes searched the room again and fell on the pipes running along the bottom of the walls. I walked over to them and saw what I was looking for. Rust marks. With another glace at the door, I pulled at the metal. It didn't budge. I put all my weight into it and pulled harder, finally it broke free. I noticed the rust problem right away. The spot on the ceiling above that spot was dripping water, causing it to run down the wall and land in the spot the pipe used to be. The water had rusted it almost all the way through. I picked up the pipe and it was so heavy I thought my spine was going to crack under the weight. I dragged it against the floor and propped it against the wall near the tile. All I needed to raise it was a few inches to reach the tile. I took a deep breath and picked it up. Putting the jagged end against the tile, I pushed it until the tile slid back into place. I let out a sigh of relief and put the pipe back near where it was originally. Now I was faced with more problems than I realized. And they were big:

I'm stuck in Colorado, I'm locked in, my kidnapper is in love with me, he can read me like an open book, and as far as I know he can make things move without touching them. He wants me to help murder the person I love, I'm in the coldest place I've ever been without a jacket, I need a ladder to escape and the odds of him giving me a ladder are zero and I might not be able to open up the vent again.

Can you say, "Bad day?"

**P.s: Welp there you guys goo. Don't forget to review and tell me what you guys thought. Oh and don't forget to read my other stories too!**


	7. Hope

**Authors Note: Okay guys this chapter is really short and I know that but I have a fever and I can't stop coughing but at least it's an update right? Well here you guys go. ****J**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments series.**

Clary's POV:

I sighed and sat thinking of ways to get up to the tile.

"Yo Josh! Come here!" I screamed. He walked into the room and said,

"Yes?" I smiled rudely and said,

"Do you think I could get a desk and a chair in here to sit in? Please?" He glared and said,

"Why should I do that."

I smiled.

"I'll make your little phone call." He studied my face. I knew he was probably trying to read my mind so I focused on only thinking about squirrels. Why squirrels, I don't know it just popped into my head. He smiled in satisfaction and said,

"Sure baby doll. You make the call, you get the desk." I felt my heart drop. This was ruining my plan. I frowned.

"Why can't I have the desk first? It's not like I'm going anywhere." He studied my face and I focused on jelly filled doughnuts. He smiled.

"Sure thing, princess. I'll bring it in, in a few."

I smiled and he left the room. Everything was going perfect. By the time he came and got me to call, I would be back home! He came back in with a solid wood desk and a chair. I smiled and sat down in it. As soon as he left, I pushed it under the vent. Then I put the chair on top and stood on them both. Balancing myself, I pushed open the tile. I stuck my head in and saw a huge metal tube. It was dirty and I saw a few rats. But, it would work. I pulled myself into it. I needed to find a way to get the chair down so he didn't now how I left. I sat on the edge and dangled my legs off, catching the chair with my ankles I dropped it against the cold floor. It clattered and fell with a crash. I quickly pulled myself into it and closed the vent. I felt my breath leave me. Its was cold and smelly. I gagged and crawled down the winding tube on my hands and knees. It must have been one or two hours of rats, horrible smells, and sharp metal sticking out when I finally saw sunlight up ahead. All the sudden, the vent started going downhill. I tumbled out of the vent into the freezing sunlight. I coughed and breathed in the fresh air. As I ran down the winding I heard him yell,

"YOU'RE ONLY PUTTING THEM IN DANGER! EVERY MINUTE YOU SPEND WITH THEM IS LEADING THEM CLOSER AND CLOSER TO THEIR DEATH!"

I ignored him for the moment and ran past him until I couldn't run anymore. I sat down on the side of the road. Just because I was away from Josh, didn't mean my problems were over. And as always, I'm gonna name my problems.

I'm in Colorado with no money, the man after me is like a super villain, me escaping is not only putting me in danger but also my family, and...I can never be with Simon again.

**P.S: Please review. I'll update faster if I get more reviews it lets me know that people are actually reading this story and that Im not just posting it for no reason. OH and also You guys can keep track of me on my twitter account J it's on my profile.**


	8. Reuniting in a very weird way

**Authors Note: Oh my gosh. I can't believe that I'm actually writing right now…Even if it is an author's note. Well I'm not going to tell you all the reasons why I haven't been updating any of my stories but I'm just going to tell you that I lost… my faith? I guess In my writing like I felt that none of my writing was good enough to post for you guys. But I thought I'd give it one more chance. So as I'm sitting here typing this story for you guys…can you please tell me what you think of it? The HONEST truth. If you hate it tell me. If you love it tell me. If you want me to go bury myself in a hole tell me. I don't want to be writing dumbass stories that No one wants to read. Oh and don't just story alert it or add to your favorites. REVIEW too. It helps a lot.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Mortal Instruments Series everything belongs to the lucky and awesome Cassandra Clare.**

Discouraged, I stood up and walked slowly down the road. I didn't know how the hell I was suppose to get back home.! I mean, if you look at a map... well New York is pretty freaking far! I felt a car come to a stop beside me. I turned to see the toothy grin of a trucker.

"_Great..Fan-fucking-tastic Clary. You ditch one psychotic person and somehow get another one." _I scolded myself.

I turned to face the seconded creepy stranger I have met today. "May I help you?" I stated while the man rolled down his window.

"I was about to ask you the same thing little missy. What's a teenager like you doing in this cold weather dressed like that?"

"I decided to be creative and go against my mothers warning about dying of pneumonia." I replied while folding my arms over my chest. I didn't know why this guy was talking to me but he sure as hell wasn't helping me fix my problem.

"Well aren't we touchy. Listen are you lost? What's your name? Maybe I can help you?"

I took a look over the man. His blue eyes stood out from his dark brown hair and the gray and blue flannel shirt he was wearing. He looked to be about in his mid- 20s. He didn't look like a pedophile and well let's face it.. I don't see anyone else coming down this road anytime soon.

With a sigh "My name is Clary Fray."

"Clary Fray… Why does that name sound so familiar to me?.. wait a seconded do you know Simon Lewis?" Curiosity filling his eyes.

"Si? Um yeah. Me and him are best friends back home. Why do you ask?" I tried to erase any hint of unease out of my voice.

"I'd never thought I'd get to meet you. I'm sorry my names Lane Lewis. I'm related to Simon. How is he? Last time I talked to him he was gonna ask you out. Did he ever do that?" He said sticking out a hand. I shook it fast. So this was Simon's cousin.

That's when a plan came to my mind.. It was stupid probably worse then that.. If I told Izzy this plan she would probably say it was ridiculous even.. but what other choice did I have? I have to at least try and save my family and friends.. I owe them that right?

"Yeah Actually.. We've been dating for almost 4 years now. The fourth was our anniversary." I smiled.

"Well good for you guys. I must have finally gotten through to him. So since we sort of know each other now.. do you mind telling me what the hell your doing out here by yourself?" I asked with a hint of amusement filling his voice. I couldn't help but to roll my eyes. "_I can see how you and simon are related."_

"You see Lane...I needed to get away. It's just getting very overwhelming for me. SO I was gonna go back to my hometown for a while...do you think you could tell Simon goodbye for me? I never got to say goodbye."

Shit… I lied like crap. And he could tell. Somehow, I knew this wasn't gonna go the way I desperately wanted it to. He narrowed his eyes.

"Riiiiiight...you ran away didn't you? What...is my cousin not good enough for you? Or did he do something to make you not want to be with him anymore?"

_And the worst lie ever told goes to...(drum roll) ME! Great. Just great._

"NO! I mean I love Simon. It's just...um..." I sighed with defeat "Okay Lane...I'm just gonna be honest with you… "

"Seems to be the best idea so far" He said with a half-hearted laugh.

"A few days ago I was sitting by the lake watching the fireworks and I was kidnapped by Josh, who brought me here and now I need a ride to the opposite side of the country."

I thought he believed me at first. Then he started laughing like a psycho man.

"Get in the car." He said. I took a step back.

"Why?" I knew Lane was a decent guy. He was Simon's best friend, but his voice still freaked me out.

"I'm taking you to Simon." he said. I felt my blood turn cold.

"No you can't do that!" I shouted. He seemed taken aback. I whispered quietly, "He'll kill him"

"Please, save the drama for movie nights and get into the damn car." He said. I couldn't think straight. All I knew was, I wasn't going to help kill everyone I loved.

"Lane! Look! It's Jessica Alba!" I screamed pointing in the opposite direction. Yup, definitely Simon's cousin. The dummy looked.

I ran. I don't know how far. All I know is I ran until I couldn't see his car anymore. I panted and fell against the side of the icy road. In the corner of my mind I saw a car drive by. The car drove past me.

Then the person seemed to slam on the brakes and back up to where I was. The windows were tinted so I couldn't see who it was driving but I sure as hell knew I couldn't deal with any more freaks today.

"Look I know I'm dressed weirdly but I swear on my soon to be grave I don't want.." I heard the window start rolling down and I looked up so I could tell whoever it was to get lost. When the window opened I was shocked. The person lifted up their sunglasses to show a beautiful familiar pair of golden eyes.

"Clary...?"

I shuddered.

"Clary Fray?" He asked. I jumped up and stared into the face of my old flame.

"Jace...what on earth are you doing here?"

_The end __ hahaahaha _


	9. Road Trip

Disclaimer: I do not own the mortal instruments they belong to Cassandra Clare.

Jace reached behind his seat and grabbed something from the back, turned off his car and stepped out. He leaned against his car before he threw a jacket at me and started to speak.

" I moved here a few years ago I was just on my way home.. but more importantly why are you here? I haven't seen you in forever. Wow you look great."

I quickly pulled the jacket over my newly purple tinted arms and zipped it up to the top. "Thanks" I said with a blush forming on my checks "You do too."

"Now that really isn't a shocker is it?" He said with the same heart-breaking smirk he always had.

" I can see your personality hasn't changed, Still rockin the big ego I see." I said while rolling my eyes and running my hands over my arms to try and get the warmth back in them.

"When you look like this it's kind of hard to keep your ego at bay. Especially when certain little red heads like you used to tell me how hot I was everyday."

"Now you're just making up lies. I never once told you that." The wind blew around me and the smell of his jacket filled my nostrils. I took a deep breath. I don't know if it was the fact that I haven't seen him since god knows when, or if it was just the smell itself but I couldn't help myself to thinking that he smelt better then I could remember. I closed my eyes hoping to savor it before I gave him his jacket back.

When I opened my eyes I saw him looking at my questioningly with an eyebrow raised.

"What?" I asked perplexed.

"Did..Did you just.. smell my jacket?" Jace asked with a chuckle in the back of his throat.

"No I did not. The wind blew your scent into my nose I had no choice but have to." I said matter-of-factly.

"It's okay if you did. Most women can't help themselves. It's sad really. Anyways why don't get out of the cold before we die ?"

"Hey Jace.. Do you think you could take me home?" I asked.

"Sure Clary..Same place?" I Hesitated.

"No I moved to Tennessee at the beginning of the year." He seemed shocked but opened the door for me anyway.

"A road trip this will be great!" he said as he jumped into the driver's seat. His eyes lighting up like a little child's.

"Just liked you promised" I looked up at him and smiled.

"Huh?" I knew I was smiling.

"When we were dating im going to say it was around 9th grade. You said we would take a road rip." A grin broke out across his face. "And here we are."

"Your right!" He said and he started the car and we moved forward.

I leaned back into the seat and placed my forehead on the window and listened to him talk. I don't know about what I just liked listening to his voice. He made me feel warm and safe.

_####_

I was awaken from a peaceful slumber by somebody poking me on the shoulder.

"C'mon Simon just 10 more minutes? Take Izzy down to the mall or something."

I heard someone's laughter but it wasn't Simons. I opened my eyes and saw jace's face looking down at me. It was pitch black outside and the green glow from the Starbuck's sign and the gas-station was the only thing keeping us from being able to see 5 feet in front of our faces. He was sipping coffee and looking oddly amused. I sat up and rolled my neck to get it to loosend up a little.

"What's so funny?" He just shook his head and sat his coffee beside another one which I assumed was mine. I went to go reach for it as he asked

"So are you going to tell me how on earth you ended up in Colorado? "

I froze with the coffee mug at my lips with a little river of coffee flowing down my throat making my throat 10 times hotter than it already was. A thousand thoughts came rushing to me at once. Should I tell him? What if I do and he doesn't believe me? Will he take me to an insane asylum? Or What If he does.. I don't think have given him a reason not to trust me.. *_sighs* _Well I guess at the old saying goes don't let the fear of striking out keep you from playing the game. I swallowed the coffee that was my throat and sat the coffee mug back in it's proper place beside his.

"Jace.." I started slowly trying to figure out how to get everything out.

"Hmmm?" He asked.

"I..If I was to tell you something.. entirely true..that sounded crazy..would you believe me?" I asked slowly. I was afraid of his answer. He stopped the steady add of sugar to his coffee and said

"yeah what's wrong?" I took a deep breath.

"You remember Simon right?"

"Simon Lewis?" He asked. I nodded and he motioned for me to continue.

"Well his cousin came to new York.. Josh. And when we were at the fourth of July Fireworks, he kidnapped me. That's how I ended up here. This is where Josh is from. I've been locked up in a room I don't even remember. Then I got out and here we are." I ranted. The silence was long and terrible. He studied my face for what felt like forever before he quietly said

"Did he hurt you?" I almost kissed him in relief. He believed me. Of course, I was wearing shorts and a tank top. He either had to or think I was on some kind of drugs. I looked back up at Jace…

"No he didn't hurt me. _Scared.._ me but he didn't harm me." Jace looked a little more comfortable then.

"Good. Because if he did I was gonna have to beat his ass twice as hard. " he said with his mouth in a straight line.

I sighed and leaned back into the leather seat. He studied my face again. It was like he knew what I was thinking. But it wasn't the way Josh did it. No Jace knew because he knew _me._

"You..don't live in Tennessee do you?" he asked. I looked down at my hands "No" I said softly.

"How could you do that to your family Clary! They probably think that your dead!" Jace shouted.

I grimaced " you don't think I know that! " I shouted back and let my head hang. "But I can't go back Jace..I can't he will kill them If I do." I muttered quietly as a tear slipping out.

I instantly felt guilty. I knew Jace hated it when I cried. He usually found an excuse to send Simon or Izzy in and he left. But.. I was surprised when he slowly wrapped his arms around me. That was all I needed for me to fall to pieces. I sobbed for what had happened, for my mom and everyone,and the fact that I would probably never see them again. I let out another loud sob as Jace rocked us back and fourth. He was humming a tune I couldn't place. I remembered when his humming used to annoy me. Now it seemed like the most comforting thing on the earth. His humming and the rocking motion slowly calmed down into a light slumber

_Authors note: Okay people I know I told you this in the last authors note but Apparently people arnt reading them. I am a review whore. I lovee them. Please review I like hearing what you guys think. If I get 20 reviews I will post another chapter sometime this weekend. Thanks loves_


	10. Very Very Very important

**Okaay people.. Heres the dealio -**** Don't you like my big letters? Hehe**

**Anywayy.. I am continueing all my stories but for me to do that I need a new beta. When I try to edit my stories after I write them I still end up missing a BUNCH of mistakes.. Soo if your interested then Review on this or PM me or send me a tweet if you follow me on twitter and if you don't then well you should. Or just find a way to tell me that your interested in being my beta. I would really really really appreciate it if I can have one by the end of the week so I can get these stories up and done. If you're my beta I will give you some cookies?**

**Please Please Please Please Please Please Please Plllleeeeaaasssee! *puppy dog pout* **


	11. ignore chapter 10 read this

**Weeeellll you guys... I have a beta now sooo the writing shall continue! The next chapter will be posted in a few days or within the next week I hope. but if not it will deff be posted during easter break :)**

**sooo on that note im tired and goingto bed.**

**night**


	12. There Shouldn't Be A good in Goodbye

A/n: Oh my goodness.. I had no idea I went so long without updating. But im my defense I work like 40 hours a week and plus school time just gets away from me but I am really sorry this is such a short chapter for how long its been but at least its some right? There ya go! Seeing the best in everything. Anyways I/m going to start updating regularly again Prolly on Saturday after im done working but you get this one before I go to work see how lucky all of you are? Yeah in case any of you are wondering Fridays and Saturday I work from 5pm- to 1 or 2am. It is simply exhausting especially when you have to get up early like today im functioning on like 2 or 3 hours of sleep. But enough rambling ere guys go the next chapter!

**Disclaimer: The charcters and everything that I did not come up with belongto Cassandra Clare and they always will lucky her right?**

I was rudely awaken by the honk of a horn. I sat up slowly and looked around. I knew we were still in Colorado by the cold. Jace looked over at me.

"And little miss sunshine wakes up!" He said.

"Turn on the radio. Only hearing your voice is putting me in a bad mood already" I muttered. He looked at me, careful to keep his eyes on the road,

"What? No 'good morning Jace! How has driving all night while I was sleeping been?'"

I smiled and said, "Good morning, Jace! How has driving all night while I was sleeping been?"

He grinned and said, "What station?"

I frowned and put on a small sad voice," You don't remember? What, am I that insignificant in your life that you can't even remember my radio station!"

His eyes widened.

"NO! I didn't forget I just...don't remember..." He said.

"Chill Jace, I was only kidding'." He looked relieved. It was silent for a moment. Then he turned on his satellite radio on to 20/20 He smiled at me and said,

"See...I didn't forget!" I was impressed.

"Nope you didn't." But, I guess it wasn't hard for him to remember seeing as though we always got into little play fights over the radio station. I always wanted this, he wanted hard rock.

FLASHBACK:

"_Oh...Let's go to the park!" Clary screamed with enthusiasm. Jace smiled and said,_

"_Alright. But no Frisbee this time, that knot is still on my head!" She smiled and replied,_

"_Oh that's right! It's like a sin to have a knot on your perfect ego the size of Texas head!" He grinned and said,_

"_Darn right. I love my head." _

"_I bet you do." Clary muttered. He laughed and slung his arm around her shoulders, receiving glares from everyone thaey passed by. They climbed into Jace's car and Both turned their attention on the radio. They slowly looked up at each other. _

"_I GET TO PICK!" They screamed at the same time. Clary reached forward and pushed 20. Kelly Clarkson played through the speakers. Clary smiled and leaned back singing along But, her favorite song was interrupted by no other than Jace. Hard Rock blasted through the speakers. Clary covered her ears and screamed,_

"_DO YOU WANT A GIRLFRIEND THAT'S DEAF?" He grinned and said,_

"_THIS MUSIC HERE IS GOOD FOR YOUR SOUL!" She glared,_

"_THIS MUSIC IS TALKING ABOUT TAKING AWAY PEOPLE'S SOULS!" _

"_AND?" Jace's singing was interrupted by Lifehouse. _"_Hmph." Clary said as she sang along with her music. Jace rolled his eyes and said,_

"_You're such a drama queen" She smiled._

"_I know." _

END FLASHBACK

"What are you thinking about?" Jace asked. Clary jerked out of her thoughts and said,

"The way you used to make me listen to that rock stuff." He chuckled and said,

"You mean this music...?" He turned the radio on full blast. Clary started screaming and Jace said,

"SEE! YOU DO LIKE IT! YOU'RE SINGING ALONG WITH IT!" She glared,

"THIS ISN'T SINGING! IT'S SCREAMING!"

The perfect moment was interrupted. All the sudden, to Clary The world went on mute as she looked out her window. Staring back at her from behind a silver car was Josh. Her breath caught in her throat and Josh smiled. She looked over at Jace when he slammed on the gas, barely dodging a van.

Josh tried to catch up. I looked at his henchman who was sitting beside him, gun pointed at my chest from his passenger side I could feel my heart beating under the target. Right then, I knew this was one of those moments when I could die any moment. Jace grabbed my hand as a small form of comfort.. And I realized I wasn't scared. Not one bit. But I should have been. But I felt cold and frozen. The only thing I really cared about at that moment was Jace. He wouldn't die. I wouldn't let that happen. Even if I had to take that bullet myself.

I found myself subconsciously saying goodbye to everyone. Goodbye Izzy. Goodbye Jonathan. Goodbye Mom. Goodbye Simon_. _Josh's henchman smiled and put his finger on the trigger. I could feel my heart thudding, begging me to move. But I couldn't move. I thought about how good my life had been after I moved to New York. I thought about all the crazy things Izzy and Simon did for me. I thought about how Jace always seemed to care and trust me...no matter how crazy it seemed. I thought about my Mom and how she always took care of me after dad died. She could have left me with Aunt Shannon. She could have been inattentive and left all time like Izzys dad. She could have become a drunk like Simon's uncle. But She didn't. I thought about Jonathan . He was the weirdest brother ever. But he loved me. And I loved him. As I looked into Josh's cold gray eyes, I smiled. Slowly I unrolled the window. The cold air flew through my hair. I closed my eye and savored the feeling. I opened my eyes as Josh gave his henchman the signal. He raised the gun and aimed it. The rest was in slow motion. I watched his finger come down on the trigger. I watched the bullet spin out of the gun. I closed my eyes and heard the shot ringing in my ears.


End file.
